Mejor persona
by Tete93
Summary: Cuando tenía ocho años Dudley tenía muy claro cuál de los dos, si su primo Harry o él, era mejor persona. A los treinta y ocho puede que no mantenga su opinión original. Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black. TWO-SHOTS
1. Obsequios

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

El reto consistía en escribir un fic sobre esta época, que constara de dos partes, la positiva y la negativa. Con las dos palabras que se iban a asignar.

Las palabras que me correspondieron fueron: **Postal** y **Estrellas.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero no me quejo porque J. K. Rowling hace maravillas con este mundo. Yo no gano ni un knut partido por la mitad por escribir esto.

**Obsequios**

25 de diciembre 1988

Dudley Dursley estaba montando una rabieta monumental. Era la mañana de Navidad, la única mañana del año que Dudley se despertaba temprano, motivado por la idea de la pila de regalos que le esperaba. Esta mañana sin embargo algo había salido tremendamente mal. Dudley esperaba que sus padres le dieran (entre otros regalos) un casete de Super Mario Bros 2 para su consola de videojuegos, y al abrir el paquete se había encontrado con uno de Super Mario Bros.

A diferencia de los demás niños de su clase Dudley jamás había creído en Santa Claus, sus padres jamás lo habían mencionado. Hasta que entró a la escuela hacía unos cuantos años, la maestra les envió a colorear un dibujo del hombre del traje rojo y cuando sus padres se enteraron fueron a quejarse a la escuela que ellos pagaban para que educaran a Dudley, no para que le llenaran la cabeza de tonterías.

Por el mismo hecho de que Dudley no creía en Santa Claus, cuando se acercaba la época navideña, no escribía una carta como los demás niños, sino que les decía directamente a sus padres que deseaba de regalo. Y este año les había dicho directamente que deseaba un casete de Super Mario Bros 2, y sus padres no habían cumplido ¿Cómo podían ser tan desconsiderados? Por supuesto que Dudley no iba a dejar las cosas así.

—Pero…snif…yo..quería…snif..el Super…Mario…snif…2…y este…snif…es…solo Super Mario…—Sollozaba fingidamente Dudley en brazos de su madre.

—Pero cachorrito, este es igual — Intentaba convencer su madre abrazándolo.

—¡NO ES IGUAL! — Gritó Dudley sobresaltando a su madre. Luego reanudó su llanto fingido— Super…snif…Mario…Bros es de hace…snif…tres años… no puedo tener un videojuego tan..snif viejo…snif…los demás niños se burlaran …snif… de mi—

Mientras decía eso podía ver sobre el hombro de su madre a su primo Harry hacer una mueca que Dudley no supo bien cómo interpretar. De forma que simplemente continúo con su berrinche.

—¿Eso es lo…snif…que quieres madre? ¿Qué se…snif …burlen de mí? ¿Es que ya… no me quieres…snif? — Preguntaba Dudley mientras lagrimas inundaban los ojos de Petunia.

—Claro que te quiero cachorrito, no pienses jamás lo contrario — Decía su madre mientras lo abrazaba fuertemente.

—Si…de verdad…me quisieras snif… no permitirías que tuviera video juegos…snif…tan viejos…— Decía Dudley.

—¡VERNON! — Gritó Petunia, mientras su esposo entraba a la sala — ¡Tenemos que comprarle un nuevo casete de videojuego a Dudley! — Exigió ella, mientras Dudley asentía aprobando las palabras de su madre.

—Pero creí que le acabábamos de comprar uno — contestó Vernon Dursley bastante confundido.

—¡Ese es de hace tres años! — Exclamó Dudley olvidando su llanto fingido, frustrado porque su padre no viera el obvio problema — ¡Yo quiero el más reciente! ¡Todos en la escuela tienen el más reciente menos yo! —

—Claro, claro — asentía Vernon — Por supuesto que te compraremos el más reciente, ¡Ja! No permitiré que mi hijo sea dejado atrás por sus compañeros, ¡no señor! Hoy cuando salgamos compraremos tres casetes de videojuegos más, todos recién salidos del horno. —

Dudley sonrió para sí mismo, había ganado la batalla.

-—-—-—

Media hora después Petunia había ido a preparar el desayuno, Vernon leía el periódico, Harry se encontraba enrollado en el suelo al lado del árbol de Navidad y Dudley aún se encontraba abriendo regalos. Dudley estaba a punto de iniciar otra rabieta, había abierto un sobre de parte de tía Marge esperando encontrar el tradicional billete de cincuenta libras esterlinas, pero lo único que encontró adentro había sido una **postal**. ¿Para qué demonios le interesaba una postal de tía Marge? Ella todos los años le enviaba un billete, era su responsabilidad, la gente se había portado muy desconsiderada con él esta Navidad. ¿Es que acaso intentaban arruinarle la vida? Había lanzado la postal al suelo con rabia.

—Sabes Dudley, las personas normalmente leen lo que hay dentro de la postal— Comentó su primo Harry, en tono que sugería que consideraba que Dudley tenía algún retraso mental — Claro que ese es un placer reservado para los que sabemos leer — añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

Como detestaba a su primo, siempre lo trataba como que Dudley fuera idiota. Dudley no era el mejor lector del tercer grado, pero claro que sabía leer. ¿Acaso Harry se creía mejor que Dudley? No, Dudley era mejor, Dudley tenía muchos amigos en la escuela, y Harry no tenía ninguno. Sus padres siempre aprobaban lo que Dudley hacía y nunca lo que Harry hacía, lo que probaba por supuesto que Dudley era mejor.

—¡Cállate Harry! — Ordenó Dudley en un tono que él consideraba amenazante mientras blandía el puño. Su primo pareció intimidado por un momento, pero luego decidió ignorar el comentario de Dudley y abrir sus propios regalos.

Los regalos de Harry se limitaban a una camiseta de esas que vienen de regalo por comprar una marca de Shampoo y un par de patines a los que les faltaba una rueda que Dudley había roto hacía dos años. Dudley sonrió con suficiencia, otra prueba de que Harry no era mejor persona que él, era obvio que si Harry fuera mejor persona, recibiera más regalos, pero no lo era, por eso tenía pocos.

Dudley estaba abriendo otro de sus regalos, un camión monstruo a control remoto, traía las baterías y todo, sus padres al menos no habían echado a perder ese regalo. Sacó el camión y lo puso a andar en dirección a su primo con la intención de darle un golpe con el camión, pero su primo se apartó a tiempo. Luego se acercó a Dudley.

—¿Sabes que ese juguete salió el año pasado? Tal vez los chicos en la escuela se rían de ti — Dijo Harry en fingido tono de preocupación, señalando el camión monstruo — No me puedo imaginar lo terrible que sería eso — Añadió con sarcasmo.

Dudley observó a su primo, intentando descubrir si lo estaba insultando o no, finalmente decidió que su comentario lo fastidiaba, así que simplemente gritó "¡MAMÁ, HARRY ME ESTÁ MOLESTANDO!" Y vio a su madre venir de la cocina y llevarse a Harry para regañarlo.

No sabía porque le gustaba ver a su primo meterse en problemas, tal vez porque el que Harry estuviera en problemas y Dudley no, era otra forma de confirmar que él era mejor persona. Cuando su camión monstruo arrastró por el suelo la postal de tía Marge, vio algo caer al suelo, al acercarse comprobó que era un billete de cincuenta libras esterlinas, se lo metió al bolsillo con una sonrisa, su tía jamás lo decepcionaba con el dinero. Esta iba a ser una muy feliz navidad.

**Fin…del capitulo1.**

Este capítulo pretendía enfatizar los aspectos**negativos** de la navidad, que es la Navidad comercial, que solo se trata de obsequios y cosas materiales, pero de nah de amor. Algo hipócrita de mi parte considerando que AMO los obsequios, pero bueno.

*Super Mario Bros salió en 1985 y Super Mario Bros 2 en 1988, hice mi investigación.

**VERSIÓN CORREGIDA.**

Si dejan review Santa Claus les llevará a Tom Felton esta Navidad. (Si prefieren las chicas Emma Watson).

Besos

Tete


	2. Kings Cross

_**Este fic participa en el reto "Solsticio de invierno" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_.

El reto consistía en escribir un fic sobre esta época, que constara de dos partes, la positiva y la negativa. Con las dos palabras que se iban a asignar.

Las palabras que me correspondieron fueron: **Postal** y **Estrellas.**

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece, pero no me quejo porque J. K. Rowling hace maravillas con este mundo. Yo no gano ni un knut partido por la mitad por escribir esto.

**Kings Cross**

22 de Diciembre de 2018

Dudley Dursley corría con su maletín en la mano por la estación de Kings Cross. De alguna manera, hacía varios años su padre Vernon Dursley lo había convencido de estudiar y hacerse cargo de Grunnings, y hoy tenía una importante reunión de trabajo en Cambridge, su tren partía en menos de diez minutos y no había logrado llegar al andén correcto.

No sabía porque estaba tan llena la estación hoy, no se podía ni dar vuelta sin toparse con alguien. No podía perder ese tren, la reunión era con un tipo millonario que estaba interesado en comprar acciones en Grunnings, los accionistas actuales estaban teniendo problemas para mantener a flote la empresa con el presupuesto actual, y firmar con el tipo los podía salvar de la quiebra aunque perdieran ciertos privilegios en la junta directiva.

Iba tan aprisa por la estación que no notó al hombre que venía de frente y colapsaron, haciendo saltar por los aires su maletín y que todos sus papeles quedaran regados en el suelo de la estación

—Discúlpame, por favor— Dijo el sujeto, mientras ayudaba a Dudley a recoger sus papeles. La sorpresa que le causo a Dudley el sonido de aquella voz fue tal que casi deja caer nuevamente el maletín. No podía ser él, tenía poco más de veinte años sin oír esa voz, probablemente estaba equivocado, ¿Cuántas eran las posibilidades de que de todas las personas con las que podía chocar, tenía que chocar precisamente con él?

Pero al subir la mirada y se dio cuenta que no había un posible margen de error. Tenía alguna que otra cana, y el rostro mucho más maduro, estaba mucho mayor que como lo recordaba, pero sin lugar a dudas se encontraba de frente a su primo Harry.

Lo miró sin saber que decir unos minutos. ¿Cuántas veces había deseado encontrárselo? Luego del nacimiento de su primera hija, muchas veces había pensado como se sentiría si alguien tratara a su hija del modo en que él trataba a su primo, y se dio cuenta que no lo permitiría jamás. Había pasado muchas noches en vela buscándole justificación a su comportamiento.

"Era solo un niño"

"Sus padres lo habían educado de esa manera"

"Muchas veces Harry lo insultaba"

Pero ninguna justificación lo satisfacía por completo, sabía que su primo tampoco había sido muy amable con Dudley, pero él era quien lo golpeaba, quien se encargaba de que Harry no tuviera ningún amigo en la escuela, quien lo acusaba siempre para meterlo en problemas.

Muchas veces había pensado en pedirle disculpas, pero ¿Cómo contactarlo? No tenía idea de donde había ido, sabía que algo andaba terriblemente mal en "Ese mundo" cuando Harry se marchó y que Harry ocupaba una posición importante en la lucha contra el Lord ese. Nada le aseguraba que Harry estuviera vivo y el pensamiento le carcomía por dentro.

Ahora lo tenía allí de frente, era una oportunidad servida en bandeja de plata, y ninguna palabra le salía de la garganta. No era solo por la sorpresa, aún si esto hubiera sido un encuentro concertado no hubiera sabido que decir. Las disculpas jamás habían sido lo suyo, y expresar sus sentimientos tampoco era su fuerte.

—Ten — Dijo Harry, extendiéndole los papeles que había recogido.

—Lo lamento — Murmuró Dudley casi sin pensar. — Tú…tú siempre fuiste mejor persona que yo…discúlpame, yo era un idiota y una terrible persona, y no te culpo si me odias —

Dudley jamás había sido muy expresivo. Su disculpa no era una disculpa muy elaborada, no era de esas disculpas que se dicen con lágrimas en los ojos y música épica de fondo, pero cada palabra la decía en sinceramente. Ni siquiera había dicho a Harry quien era él. Seguro Harry no tenía idea quien le estaba hablando. Claro que él había reconocido a Harry fácilmente, pero los ojos verdes, la cicatriz en la frente y el desordenado cabello negro no dejaban lugar a dudas, mientras que él ¿Qué tenía de particular para que su primo lo diferenciara?

Harry solo le miraba desconcertado. Dudley estaba debatiéndose entre aclararle quien era él, o simplemente murmurar "Olvídalo" e ir a tomar su tren para él que ya iba muy tarde, cuando Harry habló.

—No te odio, y no creo que seas una mala persona, solo eras idiota de niño — Fue todo lo que dijo Harry, antes de caer en un silencio incómodo. Bien Potter tampoco había sido espectacularmente bueno para disculpas y perdones y eso no había cambiado con los años, pero sabía quién era Dudley y no le guardaba rencor, lo que era un gigantesco avance comparado con hace un par de minutos.

Solo se quedaron así, en un incómodo silencio sin saber que más decirse, Dudley quería seguir disculpándose sabía que las palabras no saldrían de su boca y que además Potter estaba tan incómodo como él en esta situación. El silencio fue roto por la voz de un niño, tendría alrededor de trece años, el cabello negro, gafas y parecía molesto.

—Papá, Lily dice que ya decoraron la casa — Decía señalando a una niña pelirroja, que venía tras él —

—Se suponía que nos esperarían James y a mí para decorar, igual que él año pasado — Se quejaba otro niño, completamente calcado a Harry cuando tenía doce años, aunque sin las gafas. No había duda en la mente de Dudley que estaba conociendo a sus sobrinos.

—Tal vez no los quisimos esperar, porque el año pasado James embrujó las **estrellas** para que atacaran a quienes se acercaran al árbol — Sugirió la pequeña pelirroja, quien se veía la más joven de los tres, en tono reprobatorio, poniendo sus brazos en jarra.

—Solo estás celosa porque tú todavía no puedes hacer magia — Replicó el primer chico.

Luego de eso los niños comenzaron a discutir y Harry se volvió a hacer de referí en la discusión de sus hijos. Dudley miró en el gran reloj de la estación tenía menos de tres minutos para tomar su tren. Comenzó a alejarse buscando su andén, apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando escuchó a su primo llamarle por el apodo que tenía tantos años sin oír.

—Oye Big-D — Dijo Harry, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no sabía cómo, miraba por toda la estación como si las palabras correctas fueran a aparecerles escritas en una de las paredes — No sé si quieres, pero podríamos ir a almorzar un día, en un restaurante muggle si te sientes más cómodo, para que conozcas a los chicos y yo conocer si tienes hijos, y eso — Propuso mientras señalaba a los chicos que seguían discutiendo a sus espaldas.

—Claro — contestó Dudley, luego sacó una de sus tarjetas de presentación de la empresa y se la entregó a Harry para que lo localizara — Feliz Navidad Harry —

—Feliz Navidad, Big-D — Contestó su primo.

Luego Dudley se alejó por la estación probablemente perdiera el tren, pero se sentía ligero. Como si hubiera estado llevando una carga a la que estaba tan acostumbrado que no la había notado hasta que había desaparecido. Por fin había podido cerrar ese capítulo, y aunque Harry dijera que Dudley no era mala persona, Dudley sabía que su primo era infinitamente mejor persona que él.

**FIN**

Historia terminada. :D

*Este capítulo pretende enfatizar los aspectos **positivos** de la Navidad, amor, reconciliación, familia, etc, etc, etc. MUY hipócrita de mi parte porque para mí lo positivo son los regalos y la comida.

**No estoy segura cuanto antes de la navidad los alumnos de Hogwarts regresan a sus casas, yo solo puse tres días.

**VERSIÓN CORREGIDA.**

Si dejan review Santa Claus les llevará a Tom Felton esta Navidad. (Si prefieren las chicas: Emma Watson).

Besos

Tete


End file.
